Violet Eyes
by Tovare
Summary: Ludwig was recently forced to move into a house in the middle of nowhere… meaning Russia. He soon finds that something isn't right in his new house... but what does that have to do with that dead guy, Ivan? And why does he see violet eyes...?
1. Chapter 1: Just Superstition

**A/N** : NEW STORY!... Sorry! I'll finish the other one- two... lol... Bad me, but I had to get this off my... well, outta my brain, but I have three chapters written/being edited in DHA and... no chapters YET for SGiaHaSH!

**Warnings** : This rating may or may not change~ Depends on how much I wanna write for this, because it was just suppose to be 4 chaps but we'll see about that lol~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Just Superstition<strong>_

The young German man sighed heavily as he stared at the outside of a small house. It looked a little bit more rundown than he had imagined and actually seemed to fit the cheap price that he paid for. The tiny house was on the edge of town, and he was in Russia. No, he wasn't in his homeland anymore; he was in some alien place that he had never once dreamed of coming to, at all. He sighed wearily into his hands before rubbing the back of his neck. He shivered, clutching his thin jacket closer to himself.

"Damned stalker… stupid brother…" Ludwig mumbled angrily to himself, kicking the heavy snow. He pouted to himself again, glaring at the white, white snow. It was their faults he was forced to come to this school anyways. He had been going to get private school… until now. Besides, he had been forced to come here so poorly prepared.

A few weeks ago his stupid stalker and annoying older brother had pulled a prank. The prank had gone into effect too quickly and _surprising_ well. The head of their college decided it was _Ludwig's_ fault. Ludwig was expelled from the school; therefore, he had to change schools. The other two were too scared of being thrown out as well and decided not to tell the headmistress the truth and let the blame be put solely on Ludwig. The only school that would accept him was this school… in the middle of nowhere, accordingly, Russia.

Ludwig picked up his suit cases, only three, and a few bags. He wondered quietly if his car would be able to survive the horrible winter. He opened the door and was completely stunned when it fell off its handles and into his hands. He let out an angry mutter of annoyance before kicking the broken door and biting his lip. He moved swiftly past, knowing that he had to hurry and clean this small house, or he could likely freeze tonight. He glanced around the inside of the small house.

This place had been auctioned off a while ago, a long while ago. The owner had complained about something else being there, a "ghost" was how the man had put it. The man had slept in this house only once after he fixed it up a little, than the man stopped and completely avoided the place. It had been five years since then.

Ludwig quickly chuckled to himself, it was stupid: there was no such thing as a ghost. Ludwig was too rational and clear headed to ever think of something that silly. Ludwig went into the room. He remembered a week ago that the man who had sold it to him said that he had only slept there once, and he had left everything in place. The person who had once lived here, Ludwig thought hard, what was his name again? Evan? Steven? Oh- Ivan, yes, Ivan. Ivan had gone to college too, it was week before gradation and something horrible happened- blah, blah, blah. Ludwig _did_ care, he was respectful to the dead, he just… Ludwig did not believe in ghosts.

Ludwig went into the small bedroom. Deciding he would have to sleep here, it was the only bedroom that was clean, the other was a bit larger, but it was also a whole lot messier. Ludwig frowned, the man who had owned this place had not cleaned at all. He had left Ludwig with everything, but the man had promised to pay Ludwig whatever money he needed to repair the house himself.

Ludwig glanced around the room, noting that this was probably the room that Ivan had once resided in by the looks of it. The man was right. He had not touched a thing. He left the bed, which looked like it was in horrible condition and the dresser. Ludwig frowned again before he sighed. At least the man had said he had electricity and running water, so he wouldn't have to worry about that. He looked around. He was happy it was morning, he had all day to work on the house, and he had a week until school started for him here.

Ludwig quickly decided to bring his stuff back into his car. He didn't know who or what could get into the house now that he needed to buy a new door. Ludwig smiled grimily to himself. His parents had left him with more than half their money, not his dear older brother.

He would have to go shopping and maybe clean up the house.

A lot...

After a whole morning out in town, Ludwig was finally back in the small house. The blond man grumbled a string of German curses as he unconsciously reached out to open the door. He remembered he didn't have a door anymore. Ludwig sighed heavily, he glanced down at his bag; inside he had a new German to Russian dictionary he was going to have to study and a Russian to English dictionary for school. It was noon and the sun was high in the sky now. He brought back a few other men to help him with the cleaning of the house. He had mutely promised to keep all of Ivan's belongings in the house.

He was a bit more superstitious now that he'd been to town. Everyone was telling him to move. Everyone was telling him to get a different house in town and to let the old house he brought be destroyed or rot away. They said that they'd all viewed the house five years ago when it was first being auctioned off, and they said that there was something living there. Something that wasn't human.

The men flinched when they went into the house. They told Ludwig they would only work until sunset, than they would leave. Ludwig simply nodded. The men and Ludwig went to work on the house. Ludwig was happy that the house actually had a good roof despite what it looked like. He was also happy there was nothing really wrong except a few minor things. It ends up that the other man had fixed the roof already and had almost done everything but the inside. The outside simply looked the way it looked because of the weather.

It took two weeks for the house to be completely ready to be lived in again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : Interested? Leave me a review, and I'll keep writing to his one, but once again, don't be mad at me if you read my other stories! I have chapters for the ones, I just wanna get ahead again!

Oh, so, please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Not a Superstition

**Warnings** : Nothing yet~... oh and the rating may go up if I feel up to it lol!

**A/N** : WOAH! Thanks for all the support everyone! I'm pretty sure if you haven't notice, I write RusGer- so yeah, this is slash. (ghost!Ivan/Ludwig) Don't like, get outta here! Not trying to be mean, but seriously, don't freak out on me when you realize it because I like the pairing!

Anyways, if you're open minded, DON'T TOUCH THAT BACK BUTTON (please?) stay here and read my FF!

Anyways, enough of my stupidity *did I spell that wrong lol?* enjoy my other beloved!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: Not a Superstition<strong>_

Ludwig groaned, rubbing his eyes, he was tired, no, more than tired, he was exhausted. Ludwig stretched as he glanced at his empty coffee cup, trying to decide whether or not to refill it. College was piling homework on him again, except worst than at his old private school. The blond man turned his lamp on a brighter setting and pushed his reading glasses up on his face as he stared at his work blankly.

He didn't understand why people in town insisted there was a ghost living here. He had, so far, come in no contact with anyone here. Not even a mouse or a spider or a freaking ant. He came out of his room before glancing at the other room's door. There were two rooms in the small house. Ludwig had cleaned the other room out and simply placed all of Ivan's things in that room. He peeked in the other room now. There was a new bed he had bought, just in case someone visited, not that he was expecting anyone. He had brought a new dresser, and he had unconsciously placed Ivan's clothes and things in there. The room was spotless clean other than the pink scarf that lay on the bed. There was also a large tan jacket in the closet and a pair of sturdy black boots. He had placed a desk and lamp in there just for good measure.

Besides it would have been a little creepy with a room full of nothing.

Ludwig glanced at the tiny living room. He did not really like living alone now that he thought about. As a child, he had enjoyed being left alone. He had enjoyed getting to curl up on the couch and read by himself instead of having to deal with his parents constantly telling him to try out for sports like his older brother. Of course, as he got older and grew into a teenager, and more 'attractive' as the girls had said, he was bothered more and more, by everyone. Soon he found himself with an Italian stalker who would never leave him alone. And to top it all off, his older brother found the sudden change in appearance cute and hanged out more and more with him.

He had gotten use to being with people.

Suddenly being alone again made him a bit anxious. Ludwig turned on the TV, deciding that he did not enjoy the silence in the house. He took a few steps back, sitting down on the couch. He frowned changing the channel a few times until he got the DVD player. He played whatever movie was in there. He rubbed his temples as the sight of his brother and him as children came onto the screen. It was a family video. It was quiet in the room, just like always, and he let the German words play like music in his ears as he smiled slightly, watching himself cry as his big brother took his toys away on the screen in front of him.

Ludwig shivered, suddenly feeling the hair on the back of his neck stand up. He jumped up from the couch and spun around. There was nothing…

But he had… felt something… someone _watching_ him.

"I-I'm just getting superstitious." Ludwig mutters aloud to himself. He shivers again at the sudden sound of his voice in the dead silent room. He looks around the room, hating the way he felt so alone suddenly. "What am I doing? I'm not some little brat… I'm not scared… I'm not. I'm just-just…" Ludwig groaned loudly as he rubbed his temples again. "I can't believe I'm starting to talk to myself!" Ludwig quickly shivered as he felt something again. He spun all the way around, glancing everywhere along the walls and corners. His eyes stopped by the door to the second bedroom which stood innocently where it always did, but to the blond man, it was suddenly so mocking. Ludwig's teeth started to chatter and he wrapped his arms around himself. "It's just cold… Stupid heater…"

He ran back into his room, not even turning off the TV. He jumped into bed before pulling the covers around himself. He huddled against the wall, shutting his eyes tightly. He could still feel something watching him. He hated it. It scared him, and he wasn't use to being scared.

He finally fell asleep despite the cold weather and the noises from the living room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : Yeah yeah, I know that was short and everything, don't get mad at me! I'm trying and I'm writing and I got another chappie done and I'll post that soon enough!

Anyways, drop me a lovely little review and I'll be a good Tove and drop you guys another chappie?

Deal? DEAL! THANKS! Don't forget your part of the deal, review! (That was me being a dork lol!)


	3. Chapter 3: Dumb Imagination

_*****Dedicated to Veterians Day!*****_

**Warning** : Slight Horror? I guess... Its not really scary at all, but I felt I should say something if I managed to make my sister frown. She said it was scary, but I think she was trying to humor me lol~

**A/N** : THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT I'VE BEEN GETTING! AND THANK YOU TO ALL THE MEN AND WOMEN WHO ARE/DID FIGHT FOR AMERICA- Sorry that was me being an American lol!

Anyways, I'm so happy with all the reviews, yet it makes me feel sad for my other works which didn't get that many... but its still nice! HOPE YOU ENJOY!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: Dumb Imagination<strong>_

The inside of the house was dark, and a pale hand was touching the door knob to the guest bedroom as if trying to decide whether or not to come out of the room. There was a pause before the hand faded away into the dark background.

Inside of the living room, Ludwig sighed loudly, leaning his head back against the wall as he looked up at the ceiling. The shadows were dancing along the ceiling, and he singing the first German bedtime prayer that came to mind. He was dead drunk again for the sixth time this week. "_I-Ich bin klein_!" The blond man laughed, giggling wildly now despite himself. "_Mein Herz ist_-" He took another swig of the beer in his hand. "_Es_ _ist_ _rein_!" He suddenly yelped when he saw the shadows move rapidly, making a slight shape that seemed almost like a tall human body. Then Ludwig burst out into another fit of laughter when he realized, in his drunken state, that it was simply just the movement of the light. "_Darf nieman drin wohnen als Jesus allein_!"

There was a long silence before Ludwig let out another fit of laughter. The young man sat up, waving his arms about now, trying to make the shadows move on his own accord. The blond wore a slight smirk on his lips. He took another swig, choking suddenly as too much came out and some slipped from his mouth and dribbled down his chin. He coughed before grinning madly. "_Ich_ _bin_ _ich_, _und_ _du_ _bist_ _du_! _Ich_ _hei__ß__e_ _Ludwig_ _und_ wie _hei__ß__t_ _du_?"

A sudden chill caused the German man shiver. "What? Is there really someone-some-" The German man choked again, laughing now as he realized he thought someone was there. There couldn't have been anyone there, even if he was drunk, he wasn't that stupid. "-is someone there?" He said half jokingly and half seriously.

There was nothing, just like always.

Ludwig frowned before standing up. "Stupid ghosts, stupid people… them and their dumb ghosts, there are not such things as ghosts!" He stomped out of the living room when suddenly the small music box his stalker had given him started to play. He turned around, wide eyed. There was still nothing, just the music box sitting on the couch, not where he last placed it, but it was sitting there innocently, playing a song that it wasn't suppose to play.

All the songs on the music box had played at least once before, and each had been an Italian children song that made a person think of rainbows and rabbits and all of the good things in life.

This song, the one that was playing, was a Russian funeral song. Ludwig's jaw dropped, and he couldn't move. The song played through, again and again. Ludwig finally found enough strength to throw something at it. The music box dropped to the ground and the little figure on the top came out of hiding, but she did not dance. She was broken, and her arms and legs were bent in odd positions and her face was melted off.

Ludwig would have usually been the one to laugh it off while whoever was with him screamed, but he had no one to be brave for. Ludwig simply choked, dropping his beer bottle to sprint back to his room. He slammed his door shut, locking it.

Finally Ludwig found enough courage to go back into the living room. He entered quietly and saw nothing. The box and the dancing girl weren't in the room anymore. He quietly went back to where she should have been, sitting in the other room on the desk. She was sitting there. She was clean and perfect and when he spun her, she danced to a cute Italian song.

"I guess I drank too much." Ludwig mumbled, rubbing his forehead. He went back into the living room, deciding it would do him good to try and not sit in his room too often. He turned on the DVD player, letting a random movie play out. In the back of his head, the funeral song never stopped playing.

And in every dark corner he looked, he saw the stupid, melted-off face of the dancing girl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : Okay to start, I wanna say that I'm about to post the next chappie to DHA, and I don't think I'll continue writing SGiaHaSH... Or I may just rewrite it completely! Anyways, I hope you guys didn't think it was scary and I wanna let you guys know that I'm going to start writing longer chappies for this one... sooner or later, but since you guys love me- _I hope LOL!_ You'll live with the short ones for a while!

Oh and this is gonna end up longer than 4 chappie o-o!

But, enough of me ranting about stuff, I hope you guys drop me another review about this chappie!


	4. Chapter 4: Dumber Imagination

**Warnings** : Nothing _yet..._

**A/N** : Forgot about this story for a few minutes there! I was like "Whats VE...?" OHMAHGAWD ITS THAT! And I had to post this chapter! Anyways, enough of my ranting like a giant boob- excuse my language (unless your name is Bethany- THAN SCREW YOU! I jk *heart heart*)

No, my editor did NOT edit this... She fails like that- Nah I'm kidding, she's read this before and said she liked it more than DHA because it wasn't as sad... WHATEVER! So yeah, and to everyone who does read DHA, and happens to just like this fic in secret, and who hasn't reviewed THAT chapter in DHA, well, BLAH! *teary face* It took me forever to write that as perfectly as I did! (HA! PERFECT! I THINK NOT~!) Anyways enough of my being a complete and utter dork, here we are!

Wait, _wait,_ one more thing! I'm planning to start dedicating my chapters to people who review my shit- I mean STORIES, just a heads up to **Mupyeong,** I've decided to dedicate the next chapter in **DHA** aka "Doesn't Hurt Anymore" to you! I'll give the details and why later, right now, I think they wanna move on with the story...

OH SORRY! ONE ONE ONE MORE THING! (this is the only place I can rant lol) THIS CHAPPIE IS SUPER SHORT! Next one is longer, promise promise promise!

Anddd- _Happy reading~_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4: Dumber Imagination<strong>_

It was about another week after that first event before the blond man woke up in bed next to something cold. Ludwig had been half asleep when he had propped himself up on one elbow. Pale blue eyes scanned the room but there was nothing in there.

"Stupid imagination…" Ludwig mumbles before allowing himself to turn on his side, wondering what he had been dreaming about it. Now that the blond man thought about it, the hazier and distant the dream became though there was one thing he always saw, just one simple color, violet. Ludwig could not remember what he was dreaming about, but he knew in the dream he was happy, and he enjoyed looking at the violet color.

The dream had not been scary, he knew that much. It had been pleasant and calming.

Ludwig sighed softly before getting up. He walked into the kitchen. It was early, nearly four in the morning now, but he did not mind it was early. He sat on the couch in the dark when he heard something, a knock on the door. He winced before he went to the door, opening it slowly to glance out.

A gust of cold air blew in, leaving the blond shaken and shivering. He wiped his nose with his sleeve, which he himself thought was unbelievably childish and disgusting, before looking out into the early morning. Just a white fog, and wind screaming and hissing, not a single sane person would be out this time of day. The blond coughed before closing the door, than, out of the corner of his eyes, he saw something.

Something violet in the white was out there.

Ludwig's door slammed shut with a loud thud, nearly pushing him back, before he could catch the knob to cling onto it.

He heard chuckling.

It was strange, and it scared him.

_Kolkolkolkolkol..._

Ludwig tried four times to open the door, thinking someone had been out there. Someone was probably freezing out there! Ludwig needed to save them from the cold, harsh winter! He gave up when he couldn't open the door. It simply would not open for him. He decided to try one more time, twisting the knob, but almost teasingly, it was twisting right back.

Ludwig's eyes widen as he let go of the knob and watched it turn, back and forth. He bit down on his lip, deciding it was just a figment of his imagination, though he couldn't help but to shiver at the action. Ludwig took in a deep breath before trying one more time.

It didn't work.

Ludwig frowned deeply before hurrying to the guest room, deciding that since they were in the front lawn, they may knock on the window in the hope he would open it for them. He went into the room and screamed, jumping back and trying to get out of the room but the door behind him slammed shut.

He saw a pale hand pressing against the window, foggy, violet eyes staring through the window, directly looking into Ludwig's eyes.

They made eye contact, but the violet eyes had been empty.

Ludwig shook as he realized he couldn't break the contact. Ludwig slowly backed up, breathing hard now as he hurriedly scrambled to open the door. He slammed it shut behind him before hurrying to his own room. What the FUCK was that? He wasn't stupid, he knew it wasn't real- because- it-it couldn't have been real! It was impossible for that to have been real… because… because it wasn't.

Ludwig told himself sternly it wasn't real, that it was simply his own stupid imagination.

But now he believed the stories even more than before…

And he wondered why he thought violet was a peaceful color to begin with.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : This is gonna be the LAST short chappie! The next gets longer (more or less) and then so on~ So don't be mad that its so short, I'll post the next one soon!

Oh, I think my ranting takes up more than half the word count lol!

Anyways, please review this little chappie~


	5. Chapter 5: Not Imagination

**Warnings** : Nuffin cuz it sounds kinda like a muffin! (just one curse word that isn't very bad I think)

**A/N** : Okayyy SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! Okay, you see, I was totally gonna post this sooner but I was getting caught up in other stories and I kept forgetting to send to my editor!

BTW I'm just about to post a prologue to something I was recently working on~ My editor liked the idea I guess, never got a direct answer, that or I forgot it lol but anyways- enjoy this chappie!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Not Imagination<strong>

Ludwig sighed aloud, chewing on the eraser of his pencil. It had been two months since he felt the eyes on him, watching him. It had been almost two weeks since that nightmare about the dancing girl, and it had been three days when he had seen the violet eyes and pale hand on the window. Back to the nightmare about the dancing girl, he still hoped it was just a nightmare. But now, Ludwig had gotten used to it, seeing strange things which managed to send him running to the safety of his room. Now Ludwig was starting to mumble words aloud as if talking to someone just to see if the air would react.

Sometimes if he talked about his schoolwork, the air would get warmer. If he spoke about the weather, it got colder. If he spoke about himself, it got warm. He wondered what he could talk about to get the air to change more often.

But he wouldn't lie, sometimes at night, he'd cry. He cried because he was alone, and he was scared shitless, no, _beyond_ shitless, he was a nervous wreck at school and couldn't stand it when someone would try to sneak up on him or spoke to him when he was in deep thought. But Ludwig didn't have to worry about anyone finding him crying or freaking out, like his annoying brother or his crazy stalker somehow ending up in the same bed as him. He didn't have to worry here. He could do anything he wanted because no one here knew Ludwig, no one knew him. But being here _scared_ him. He didn't like talking out loud to see if the air reacted, though he did think it was interesting, but he did it either way.

Ludwig glanced at the clock. It was nearly one in the morning. He mumbled a good night because it was the most natural thing to do, and he was starting to become nervous. The air somehow got warmer. Ludwig shuddered at the warmth. Most of the times, he hoped that it was his imagination. Other times, like this time, since he craved human attention so much, he did hope it was a ghost, maybe even Ivan.

Not that he even knew who that was.

He went into the restroom; he tiredly started to brush his teeth. He glanced up at the ceiling. In the side of his vision he saw something. Something white forming. His eyes widened a little and his heart started to race but he didn't move all. The running water in the sink which he had failed to turn off was the only thing moving. And something else was forming there behind him. Ludwig could vaguely make out an outline of messy white or maybe silver hair? And there was something else… something violet…

Eyes…!

Ludwig muffled a scream at the sight he hadn't fully seen. He dropped the toothbrush on the floor, his mouth open in a gape as he spun around, head tilted up to what should have been a slightly taller male with… violet eyes and white messy hair. Instead he saw nothing at all. He shivered and quickly picked up the toothbrush, washing it clean before starting all over again, shaken and frantically glancing around the bathroom.

The air was more than cold now.

It was freezing, and he was shaking more than ever.

The next morning Ludwig woke up. He decided the purple eyes were only his imagination and that he'd been sleep deprived and craving human attention. Ludwig got up and made himself a cup of black coffee, happy that school didn't start until twelve today. He yawned before he took a sip, sitting on the couch and watching a movie his brother had sent him in the mail about a week ago.

Ludwig suddenly felt a cold pressure around his waist. Where he sat suddenly became cold. He nearly choked, almost dropping his hot drink on his lap at the coldness underneath him and _holding_ him. Yes, the coldness had a… an arm- around him!

Ludwig closed his eyes again, shaking and unable to stop the tears form in his eyes. He opened his icy blue eyes and looked straight ahead, too scared to look anywhere else. The movie kept playing, and nothing stopped its daily routine but him. Ludwig couldn't bring himself to look down or to look behind him. What was happening to him? What was happening to him!

After a few minutes the strange sensation disappeared. His teeth started to chatter, and he shuddered violently against his will. He scrambled to his feet, spilling the coffee as he placed it on the table and nearly fell over as he hurried towards his bedroom. He shut the door, leaning against it and closing his eyes tightly as he trembled again. He was unable to shake the feeling of someone else being there. He bit down on his lip and looked around the quiet room.

There was nothing.

He grabbed a new set of clothes and a clean towel. He looks around the eerily silent room.

There was still nothing.

He heads towards the restroom. He nearly tripped when he finally made it there. He turned on the warm water, sighing before locking the door behind him. He laughed softly to himself though he was still shaken. Old habits did die hard, but he kept the door locked and moved on with his daily procedures. It was not long afterward when he was done. He was cleaned and refreshed, and trying to forget what had just happened.

Then he went to school.

He didn't say goodbye as he opened the door to leave. He left as quickly as he could.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : He's starting to make interactions with Ivan! I think the next one is a bit more exciting lol...

Please drop me a review because it makes me happy! A happy Tova is a... a... I don't know, but happiness makes me write? :D SO PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6: Stupid Dreaming

**Warning** : Nothing really here... maybe a curse word or two... don't remember... ;D

**A/N** : :D I put in an editor's note! CUZ I'M AWESOME LIKE THAT- i just hope my editor doesn't start editing my author's note!anyways i gave her her own place to rant and say whatever she wants (I'm not allowed to look until i get home so whateverrrrrr ;D)

**E/N** : I don't know what the rest of the readers think, but I think that this story is coming out quite nicely especially because it was to be only four chapters long at first. c: My author is a scatter brain, so I try to fix her up a bit...-muahahahahahahaha-...Anyways, Enjoy and Review because she is anxiously waiting for peoples' replies~ (She freaks out too often wondering about this) :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6: Stupid Dreaming<strong>_

It was near sunset when Ludwig finally got back home. He had stayed in the school until he had nothing to do at all. He had finished all of his homework and book readings for the next couple days. He was pretty much forced into coming back home now. Ludwig knocked before opening the front door. He looked around, feeling the cold air even though he could have sworn it was warmer when he left.

He stalked into his room, hating that he was being so childish. No one was here, no one at all. And yet he was planning on playing the silent game. He could be doing whatever he wanted right now, he was in his prime, as his brother had once said, and he was alone. And here Ludwig was, doing nothing but hiding from Ivan.

And Ivan wasn't even alive.

Ludwig took his clothes off, changing as fast as he could so he wouldn't feel cold. He jumped into his bed, turning to face the wall, too scared to look around the room in the dark, and shut his eyes tightly.

_Creak… Creeeeeeak… Creak…_

He wished sleep would hurry up and come.

And it did.

_Pale blue eyes open to the bright blue sky. Ludwig sits up, he's on a picnic blanket. The young German man looks around. There are rows and rows of sunflowers. He must be in some sort of meadow. He glances around and suddenly another man comes into view. The man spins around, his violet eyes bright, but he cannot see the man's facial features clearly. Just an outline of beige blond hair, a light tan jacket and a light pink scarf and dark gray black boots. The man's skin was too pale to really be seen. Ludwig realizes the man's coloring was so light and the sun almost made him glow._

_The Russian man motions for Ludwig to come closer. The German man doesn't know what else to do. He comes closer to the man, the man smiles, his smile appearing, but nothing else, everything else is a blurred, nearly smudged with a lighter version of each color. The man waves as Ludwig comes closer. He hands the German man a bouquet of sunflowers that seemed freshly picked, brighter than the man looked._

"_T-thank you," Ludwig cannot help but smile up at the man. This man wasn't scary now that Ludwig took a moment to think about. This man seemed nice. He seemed… The man's violet eyes widen a little before he lets out a soft laugh, a sweet, soft laugh-_

Ludwig turned over, waking up now. The German man rubbed his eyes. He glanced around the quiet room, suddenly seeing in the corner of his bedroom, no, not _his_ bedroom, Ivan's bedroom. A tall, snowy white figure stood in the corner. He couldn't see the face right, it was blurry. He could see the violet eyes though, the outline of messy white hair and pale skin. Ludwig eyes went down to see a large pale tan coat, a faded pink scarf wrapped loosely around his neck and light gray boots.

It looked like the man in his dreams.

Ludwig's mouth opened in a silent scream. He starts to shake, wrapping his arms around himself, pulling the blanket closer. The blond man scooted up against the wall.

"I-Ivan…?" Ludwig choked; surprised he was even able to form any words. He pressed his back against the wall, trying to make as much room between them as possible. There was nothing, not sound at all, only a simple step forward. Ludwig bites his lip, staring at the man coming towards him.

Another step…

Another step.

ANOTHER STEP!

Ludwig covers his mouth now, his eyes wide in shock as he stares at the snowy figure which sits on the edge of the bed. Ludwig blinks, his eyes go to the door which suddenly seemed so far away. He looks back to the other man. The space between him and… Ivan? Was he allowed to call him that? But it was so little… He wouldn't be able to survive the night if Ivan stayed here. Ludwig closed his eyes again. Hoping when he opened them again, whoever was sitting on the edge of his bed would be gone.

Ludwig opened his eyes, looking around the room frantically, there's nothing. He lets out a tiny cry in relief, covering his face. He lies down before crying into his hands. The German man grimaces now. How could he cry over something like that? He rubs his face before sighing deeply, rubbing his temples again. "I've gone crazy… I've just gone crazy…" Ludwig mumbles to himself. He finally drifts off a little when he feels something wrapping around chest.

Ludwig's eyes shoot open, he gulps. He looks down, barely moving, barely even breathing. He sees something white, pale and softly glowing around him. Something leans closer against his head. He can feel breathing. Whoever it is was breathing on his neck, it was soft and gentle like a small breeze. The cold air smelled sweet as it was breathed against his skin causing goose bumps to form on his skin.

"_B-Bruder _(B-brother)?" Ludwig chokes now. "_B-bitte… Ha-halt_ (P-please… stop)!" IT doesn't stop. There is a long silence, not that there was anything before it. Ludwig bites his lip, IT was still breathing on his neck, still holding him. But at least now he knew IT wasn't his brother… His brother would have stopped; his brother wouldn't have been so cruel. "Feliciano, please stop it! This is _not_ funny!"

Nothing.

Ludwig can't help the angry, frustrated and scared tears that sting his eyes again. He lays there. Keeping his mouth shut as whoever was hugging him, kept hugging him. It was silent and finally Ludwig had come to enough sense to try and get some sleep. Whoever was there wasn't going to hurt him, apparently, and they weren't going to leave him alone. Whoever it was hadn't spoken a word and hadn't moved from this spot.

Besides, Ludwig was still too scared to look behind him.

Ludwig manages to close his mind off to the world and whoever was holding him.

_Pale blue eyes open to the familiar bright blue sky. The young blond man quickly scrambles to his feet, looking around the long rows of sunflowers. He tries to find the Russian man. He can't though. Finally, the German man sighs and takes a seat on the blanket. He glances around one more time before looking up at the sky._

_He heard a faint rustling. He looks up to see the Russian man. Ivan, at least that's who Ludwig believed it was, was standing there. He tilted his head, violet eyes wide with wonder. The man reached out, offering a hand to Ludwig. Ludwig shivered, but he took the man's hand._

_If this was dream, all he could really do was play along._

"_What do you want from me?" Ludwig asked, keeping his voice a lot calmer than he thought he was going to be able to. There was a silence before a soft laughter. The man shook his head. "Nothing? Than-than what am I doing here, what do you want from me?" The man stares at Ludwig before pulling the German man closer._

_Ludwig had to keep himself from pulling away and running as far as he could._

_But this was just a dream, and he would play along._

_The man poked Ludwig's head before pulling the younger man into a tight hug. Ludwig blinked before his own arms wrapped around the Russian man._

_It was strange how comforting it was… Who was this man and what could he possibly want from Ludwig?_

Ludwig woke up again. He hated when he glanced at the clock, and only an hour had passed. Ludwig sighed before turning over to look at the wall. Ludwig felt something cool touch his forehead, and the scariest part of it all was it felt real, too real to not be fake.

His icy blue eyes cautiously turn slightly to see violet eyes, and a pale hand reached over, wiping the sweat from his forehead again. Ludwig's teeth begin to chatter at the cold touch. He hadn't realized he was sweating… He gulped away tears at the sight of the person lying next to him.

"W-who are you?" Ludwig managed to ask. The pale figure smiled brightly before pointing the pink scarf around his neck. There was another silence. "Ivan?" Ivan nodded. "Y-you were in my dream…" Ludwig whispered; eyes wide as he stared at the other man who simply nodded again. "Why won't you talk?" Ludwig asked softly thought he didn't want to know. Ivan blinked before pointing to his mouth and shaking his head. "You can't talk anymore?" Ivan nodded but this time he wore a slightly upset smile on his face. "Oh… Ivan?" Dull, foggy violet eyes looked at the young man, "Why don't you speak?" The blond stuttered, face flushing because he knew he had already asked that question, and his tears were starting to sting his eyes again. A soft, musical chuckle before Ivan shakes his head and points at his mouth again. "But you can still laugh?" Ivan smiled brightly before nodding and wrapping his arms around Ludwig again.

Ivan opened his mouth. He mouthed three words:

_I_

_Love_

_You…_

"I love you," Ludwig repeated quickly what Ivan had mouthed without even thinking. "I-" Ludwig's cheeks heated up now. Ivan laughed again, smiling brightly at Ludwig. "I-I, wait, what!"

_I love you…_

Violet eyes were wide with innocence as they looked eagerly at Ludwig.

_Can you really understand me?_

Ludwig's jaw dropped as he realized he could understand the mute dead man.

_It's really hard for people to read my lips, da…? That other man, he came here and stayed here for a day… he couldn't understand me… and he was scared when I tried to talk to him. Are you sure you can read my lips?_

"Yes… I can read your lips," Ludwig whispered. "I can read your lips…" Ivan gave the other man a bright happy smile before he laughed again. Ludwig's face paled as the man laughed. He tried not to start crying as he realized he had gone completely nuts.

_I've watched you since the day you first came into the house, da…? I liked the way you got angry when the door broke… My favorite part was that you didn't leave me!_

"O-oh…?" Ludwig felt so stupid, how drunk was he? Actually he hadn't been drunk since he saw that dancing girl. The whole world was spinning too fast, and his eyes lids became heavy; he had to close his eyes.

And everything went black, but the last thing he saw was worried violet.

He decided silently, he hated the color violet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : PLEASE REVIEW ;D... _bitte?_


	7. Chapter 7: Appearances

**Warnings** : Nothing _here!_

**A/N** : ... :'D...;-;... *going crazy*... TT 3 TT *goes crazy and dies*

**E/N** : Just wait till Gilbert and Feliciano make an appearance...:)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7: Appearances<strong>_

It was the middle of the afternoon when the blond man finally woke up, and he decided he would go outside and shop today. He needed more supplies and being at the house was starting to freak him out. Ludwig quietly shut the door as he walked out, ignoring how the television turned on at its highest volume, almost screaming goodbye. And how it got to whatever channel it was on, Ludwig did not know. Ludwig shook a little, but he was trying to tell himself it was simply a mistake. He was just imaging things.

Ludwig yawned, rubbing his eyes before turning the car on. He started to drive to town, knowing it was still a ways off until he got there. He put in a CD, simply a disc his brother had made for him that he was still yet to listen too. The first song… it wasn't a song.

It was just his brother's voice. Ludwig realized how much he missed his brother's stupid voice. He felt tears prickle at his eyes as his brother seemed to be reading a book to him, but his brother sounded younger than usual, which was a little odd. Suddenly he heard himself, a long whine before a growl of annoyance. He felt himself blush a little as he remembered when his brother had taken the recording.

Ludwig drove as he let the rest play out; it ended with a goodbye from his older brother and his stalker, both saying how sorry they were and how much they missed him. They even said they were planning on visiting him. Ludwig frowned deeply, if Gilbert or Feliciano came over, they'd cry their eyes out when they realized what was happening with his house.

Ludwig replayed it, but he frowned as he suddenly heard it come on. It sounded so strange, mixed up and there was a muddled scream and a buzz which made the scream almost sound fuzzy. Ludwig let out a groan as he realized his player was starting to mess up though the scream still made him shiver. The blond reached over to touch it when suddenly something cold grasped his hand. Ludwig let out a surprised gasp before turning to look over to the passenger seat, but it was empty.

He parked his car at the side of the road, sighing. He stopped and got out of his car, wondering if something was wrong with the window, maybe a crack, which could explain why he felt the cold air on his hand. Instead he saw a small cross at the side of the road, Ludwig's face paled.

In the center, it read Ivan. The cross was a pretty snow white and had a frost of snow which looked normal on it, and finally Ludwig realized that it was just a marker to show someone had died here. Ludwig felt cold again at his stupidity and bluntness. He shook a little before taking notice that there were small artificial sunflowers weaved around the cross for decoration.

"This is where Ivan passed huh?" Ludwig whimpers to himself, shivering again as another gust of cold wind hit him leaving him shaking and teeth chattering. He was a grown man; Ludwig gritted his teeth, what right did he have to be shaking like a ten year old? Ludwig bit his lip before kneeling before the cross and wiping a little snow from Ivan's name. He took in a shaky breath. "I-I guess since you like sunflowers, I'll buy you a bouquet or something when I get to town…" He pauses before his cheeks flush a little. "I don't think they'll survive very long out here, so I'll just put them in your new room…"

Ludwig stood up, cheeks still flaming as he realized he just talked to a grave marker out loud. He turned, giving the marker one last glance before getting into his car and driving away, knowing that he'd buy the sunflowers even though he didn't believe in ghosts, because he didn't, and last night he was just drunk, and that… that it was fake, he was just a little superstitious now.

Ludwig came back from the store, easily finding out where Ivan's grave was. He decided he'd go there soon enough to pay his respects, he didn't see why not. He had also found a picture of Ivan; it ends up Ivan had gone to the same school he went to. Ivan would have been twenty-six this year. Ludwig grimaced; Ivan was only twenty-one when he died. Ludwig had the flowers in his hand. He brought the vase into his room, placing on in there before going into the room which had Ivan's things before placing another vase in there. He winced when he felt the air grow warmer.

"I-I heard you liked sunflowers…" Ludwig manages to say aloud. Suddenly a figure began to form next to the sunflowers, a tall man was touching it, fingers gracing the tips before he turns to look at Ludwig, a bright smile on his pale face. He nods before turning to look back at them. Ludwig can feel his breathing hitch as he whimpers softly to himself.

_I won't hurt you…_

"I know," Ludwig whispers though he shivers again. This was too real to not be, but everything the man had ever been taught, every little rational thought he had doubted ended up right. He was wrong about ghosts. Ivan was a ghost; therefore, ghosts existed whether he liked it or not.

_Then why are you scared if you know I won't hurt you?_

"I-I'm sorry," Ludwig whispers, cheeks turning pink and not just because it was cold.

_I love sunflowers… they're so pretty, but how did you know?_

"T-that woman at the store, I asked her about… you and she said that you would always come by and buy a fresh bouquet of sunflowers… She said you always had the biggest smile when you did…" Ludwig chokes now as he sees the man walk closer. "I-I'm sorry-"

_Thank you…_

"You're welcome…" Ludwig smiles and he couldn't help the sudden peace he felt, even with the ghost standing right in front of him. "Sorry… It's just a little strange…"

_Strange, how so…? But you know this is the first time I've seen sunflowers in ages! My sisters haven't given any to me for years now… I think they're finally over my death, and that's a good thing because I hated that little Natalia cried so much! Katyusha was always a crybaby, so she cried too… I didn't like making them sad._

"Oh," Ludwig blinked as the man came closer. "W-what are you doing?"

_May I touch you? I liked that your warm, it's always cold…_

Almost to prove the point, the room temperature dropped so it was making the blond man shiver.

"If you really want-" Ludwig yelped when the taller man quickly wrapped his arms around him. Ludwig felt more tears sting his eyes. It was too real for him. Ludwig lifted his arms up to see if he could hug the other man, and surprisingly, he could. This man felt sold enough to be alive.

Ivan moved back, still smiling at Ludwig before he noticed the look of fear and disbelief on the blond's face. Ivan's face suddenly turned a bit more serious.

_Why do you look so scared? I already said I wouldn't hurt you._

"Y-you're cold… aren't you suppose to be… I don't know…"

_I don't know, but I don't think anyone else can really feel me… I tried to hug my little sister once when she came here but she just shivered and went right through me…_

A tiny frown and a hurt look crossed the ghost's face.

_Not everyone can… I don't know… I'm not alive anymore._

Ludwig couldn't help but wince at that. "I'm sorry about that…" He spoke softly. Ivan let out a small laugh before he tapped Ludwig's nose and grinned sweetly at the blond.

_Don't be sorry about anything._

"A-ack-" The phone suddenly rang and Ludwig jumped, startled and frightened and the man in front of him evaporated right there. He ran to the phone and quickly, breathing hard as he shivered, "B-Beilschmidt!" He barked into the phone despite himself.

"Vehhh~? Luddie! How are you~? It's Feli and Gilbooo~!" The Italian man giggled. Ludwig couldn't help it when he felt tired and annoyed.

"Yo Luddie, it's your awesome big brother!" A cheerful voice rang out that made Ludwig frown.

"Hello Gilbert… Feliciano…" Ludwig paused. "I'm fine…" Ludwig glanced around the room, realizing the room was starting to get darker and colder with each passing moment he was on the phone. "I-I should get going soon, I'm busy-"

"Luddie, me and Gilbo called you to tell you, we're coming over to visit you, vehhh~! Isn't that so nice of us, Luddie? We really miss you~!" Feliciano said cheerfully. "I'll get to you soon since your busy~!"

"I love you Luddie!" Ludwig's cheeks heated up a little as he heard his brother shout. "Bye Luddie!"

"Goodbye." Ludwig hung up quickly before everything hit him.

His annoying brother and creepy stalker were going to be here soon. He hadn't said no to them, not that it would have mattered. The idiots would have gone anyways.

So now all he had to do was wait until he became sane, but then again, he didn't want to drag anyone into his insanity…

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : Please review :D


	8. Chapter 8: Gravestones

**A/N:** Ummm I'm sorry I'm so late. I fail at life D:! But errr sorry about that, I was actally planning to update the week after Christmas, like for New Years, right? THINGS JUST GOT OUT OF HAND. And for a while I was kinda (stupidly) too upset to write anything without killing everything... and everyone :D. So yeah, I finally got all happy and stupid again, and so- HERE IT IS!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8: Gravestone<strong>_

Ludwig groaned, hands on his head now. He was trying not to stress. He quickly stalked back to his room, angry and hoping for no one, not even Ivan, to try and keep him company.

But to his dismay, Ivan wasn't able to read his feelings.

Ludwig jumped when he came into the room to see Ivan sitting on the bed. "W-what are you doing here, Ivan!" Ludwig tried not to look frightened. A cheesy, cute smile formed on Ivan's lips suddenly.

_I live here silly; besides, I just wanted to know who called you!_

"M-my brother and my…" Ludwig couldn't tell a figment of his imagination he had a stalker. Instead the blond forced a smile on his face and decided the only thing a person who followed him around all day could be called would be a friend. "One of my friends back in Germany…"

_What did they want? You don't seem very happy…_

Well, maybe Ivan could read Ludwig's feelings. Ludwig frowned though before letting a half smile form on his lips. "They want to visit me." He paused again before a larger smile formed on his face from the amusement of his brother and stalker always being able to get him into unwanted trouble. "Well, actually, they said they were going to visit me."

_Do you want them to?_

"Well…" Ludwig forced another smile on his face. "Sure, why not?"

_Alright, but Ludwig, you can always kick them out…_

Ludwig felt his eyes widen as Ivan said it, it was true. He could always kick them out of the house if he didn't want them in here.

_When will they be here?_

"I-I don't know…" Ludwig felt his face fall with annoyance. For all the German man knew, they could be jumping on the plane right now. Or worst, his crazy companions could have been calling him from a pay phone and already be here! "I wish I hadn't hung up on them so soon, I should have found out what time they'd be here…"

_Where will they sleep?_

"A-ah… the guest room, most likely…" A sigh made its way to the man's lips. "Hopefully because if they don't they'll want to sleep with-" Blue eyes widened in horror. He was talking to Ivan like he would be talking to a friend. "Oh god, Ivan, please!" The German man backed off. "I have to go… I must get some… some stuff at the store!" He concluded weakly, pulling a jacket on and running towards the door.

The ghost frowned before a wicked grin made its way to his lips. He slowly disappeared.

_Well… I guess I have to get Ludwig to believe I'm real._

_Some way…_

_Or another… kolkolkolkolkol…_

On the other hand, Ludwig was already speeding down the road with a dark blush on his cheeks. How could he so easily start to talk to himself? Was he truly insane now? Ivan wasn't real, not matter how much… evidence there was, he wasn't real.

There was no way possible Ivan was real. Now that his brother and stalker were coming to visit, he'd be able to easily forget about his figment of imagination. Besides, he was simply lonely and Ivan was an imaginary friend- Oh god, did Ludwig truly think imaginary _friend_? Ludwig had gone mad, there was no way the mature, strict man who had left Germany had suddenly become so… childish!

Ludwig gritted his teeth, sighing loudly before glancing back at the house. He then turned his car on and decided it would be good for him if he tried not to think about it too much.

It didn't take that long, due to the blond's speeding, to get to the town. He was then hurrying to get into the stores, deciding to use a pay phone to recall his brother and ask about the trip some more. First, though, he would have to buy some soap and cleaning supplies and flowers-

Why in the world would he buy flowers?

Ivan was… Ivan wasn't real, and since Ludwig wasn't completely insane, he would not buy flowers for a dead person. Against his mature and rationally thoughts and personality, the blond went to the flower shop to buy them. The kind old woman simply smiled and told him a short story about Ivan while he fixed the sunflowers into a presentably fashion.

"Oh I remember when he was a child! Ivan was always so cute, running around in a pink scarf that was much too large for him, his older sister gave it to him she did!" The woman smiled sweetly. "One day he got lost, he was about nine, eight years old, I don't remember, but the poor boy was so scared. It was when they had first moved here I believe. He was running around outside in the cold and his sister had just come by the shop not that long ago asking if I had seen a little boy, I hadn't then so I answered with a no. Then I saw the boy, near to tears and looking around with a completely lost look."

Ludwig nodded quickly growing surprised with the suspicion that he was interested in the dead man.

"Anyways, he finally came into my shop. He was crying, poor little thing." She smiled softly. "I don't know when he first starting to like sunflowers, I don't think anyone actually knows, not even sister. She remembered one day his brother was obsessed with the pretty flower."

Someone entered the store and went around looking silently.

"Oh, but his eyes got so wide when he saw the sunflower in my shop! I had been saving it so I could get as much money as possible when they were completely out of season- but his eyes!" A grander smile graced her lips. "I never thought I'd see anyone so happy over a flower! Before I even had a chance to say a word he had stopped crying, and he was smiling brightly! He was so cheerful and said in the softest voice that he was going to be okay now! He then sat down on the floor, still adoring the sunflower while he waited for me to go call for his sister. It wasn't long after I called for his sister when two girls came in. An older girl with short blond hair and bright blue eyes holding a little girl in her arms, she looked just like her big sister only a tiny version with longer hair and violet eyes! They were both the cutest little children ever! But they were so poor…"

"They were poor?" Ludwig asked softly, the school he went to, the school Ivan had gone to, wasn't that bad a school. It took money to get there.

"Yes," The woman said solemnly. "But I couldn't just let the boy go home without the sunflower, it would have been heartbreaking! The moment his sister came into the store, he had jumped up and told her about the pretty flower he had seen. Her face had fallen, and she looked devastated! She told Ivan to hold the child while she dug in her pockets for money. When all she managed to pull up a few coins, she bit her lip and looked sadly at her little brother. It took the boy a few moments to realize that the money was food money and he simply nodded. He looked so serious and formal suddenly before he had let a smile grace his lips. He thanked me before handing the girl back to his sister and taking her hand. They were going to go, and I was so shocked! I went to the vase and quickly brought it back to the boy,"

"W-what did he do?" Ludwig's eyes were wide now.

"He looked at it then up to me and the cutest smile formed on his face! He took it and thanked me before grinning at his sister. Then they brought the flower back to wherever they had lived at that time…" The woman smiled again. "I wish you could have seen his smile; you would have realized how sweet he was. I saw him almost every day since then! I gave him his own part of the garden bed to plant whatever he wished. Of course they were sunflowers… His sisters would watch him plant and tend to them for hours. The moment he was old enough to work, I let him work here. He made money here, along with the other jobs he worked at. He soon brought his family into a healthy living space and, even better, his sisters were able to go to school… He didn't go to school until late I think… Yes, he had always loved learning, but he thought family was to come first."

"How was he going to graduate?" Ludwig questioned. "He was going to finish at the age of twenty one, but you say he didn't start school until late…?"

"He started school so late, but he was smart. His sisters had both taught him, so he was home schooled, but he didn't start going back to public school until after his sisters pleaded with him. He was able to finish most of his regular schooling by the time he was eighteen and simply wanted to do the four years of the higher schooling. Of course, he was smart as I said before; he was going to graduate a year earlier. He probably would have gotten higher honors if he hadn't worked during his childhood to provide for his family…"

"I thought child labor wasn't allowed…" Ludwig noted, glancing at the woman who looked regretful.

"This is a small town," The woman said softly. "We have two schools, one for the younger children and one for higher education… Besides, this was nearly sixteen years ago before we modernized completely."

"True," Ludwig nodded before smiling.

"Well, now that you brought the flowers," She handed him the bouquet. "Why don't you go to visit his grave? It's not too far from here and I'm sure he'd be appreciative, Ludwig."

"Ack? Alright," Ludwig nodded quickly. "Then would you mind preparing another bouquet? I'd like one for my home, it'd liven the place up…" Ludwig let a tiny smile form on his face. "I'll be back to pick them up on my way back home." The woman nodded while she went back to work.

Ludwig sighed, knowing this would be the first time he had gone to a graveyard since his parents' funeral back in Berlin, Germany. He quietly moved along the road, trying not to take any notice to the gloomy, gray-white sky or the frost covered trees. It all added to the depressing mood he felt coming on.

It didn't take long before Ludwig was glancing over the grave stones, trying to find which one belonged to his-… which belonged to _Ivan_. Ludwig bit down on his lip, how could he think of a dead man, who he had never once met before, not counting the figment of imagination he named Ivan, on a personal level? It took a long time until he finally found it. Ludwig winced, and he felt a painful tightening in his chest. He looked it over, it looked elegant. The stone's name was frosted over but Ludwig fixed that, uncovering the snow frosted name.

"Ivan Braginski…" The words just fell out of his mouth, sounding natural and sweet in his mouth. He glanced down, looking further at it, the birthday, date of death… until he came to the rest. "A loving brother, a kind soul and hard working student… may he rest in peace…" Ludwig blinked; Ivan had no lover, no children. He touched the stone gently. "Didn't you ever love anyone?"

The air suddenly became warm and Ludwig shivered, glancing around.

"Well, I brought you come sunflowers… I know it isn't much, and I'm sorry I've been a pain… but… Rest in peace, Ivan…" Ludwig said gently, standing up after he placed the flowers down. A small smile of sadness and slight remorse made its way to the blonde's lips.

He decided it was time to go after he made a mental note as to where the grave was.

"I'll visit you again soon…" Ludwig shivered and swore he felt someone hug him from behind, someone tall and skin cold as the snow, and whoever it was rested his head on his shoulder. Ludwig glanced down at the snow, looking at his shadow where he saw another person hugging him.

_Thank you…_

It was small whisper, seeming to be carried by the wind, but Ludwig knew he heard it, and he felt a small smile grace his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Um thank you for reading this and umm please review :D


	9. Chapter 9: Welcome Home

**Warnings: **MY FACE. No...no just kidding... But yeah, nothing worth warning you about here!

**A/N: **This chapter should have been posted a long time ago! I'm sorry for the wait, but I saw this and I was like "WAIT! WHY HAVEN'T POSTED THIS YET? WHAT AM I WAITING FOR?" So yeah. I'm sorry 'bout that!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9: Welcome home<strong>_

The tall blond man stared blankly at the other two who stood in front of the airport now. They both wore thick coats, both warmly wrapped up and smiling sheepishly as they held a few suitcases in their hands. Ludwig glanced down at the bouquet of sunflowers in his hands as his cheeks reddened at the thought of his stalker and older brother seeing _him_ of all people holding flowers.

Besides, they hadn't told him they were _already_ here.

"_H-hallo Bruder_… (Hello brother)" Ludwig managed a quiet, slightly shaky greeting before turning to look at the smaller Italian man who smiled happily. "Hello Feliciano… I didn't… I hadn't realized the two of you were already here… I would have…" Ludwig couldn't help but move the flowers behind his back now. "…would have gotten more ready."

"Vehhh~ we were planning to surprise you, silly!" Ludwig's stalker giggled. He saw his brother grin his shark-like grin again. "But I guess Gilbo and I needed help finding your house, so we just ended up calling your cell phone," There was pause and the Italian's eyes widened a bit. Ludwig's face flushed as he realized the other saw what he was trying to hide. "You got flowers for your girlfriend, Luddie?"

"Wha- You didn't tell big brother you had a girlfriend!"

"I don't!" Ludwig couldn't help it when his voice came out sounding defensive.

"Than why in the world would _you_ be carrying flowers around, only reasonable answer is that you have a cute little Russian girlfriend!" Gilbert said cheerfully before he frowned. "But does she _have_ to be Russian? Why can't she try to be as awesome as me –_but_ _that's_ _impossible because no one is_- or be at least German?"

"Gilbert," Ludwig frowned now. "I don't have a girlfriend and the flowers are for… they're for my- my… house." Ludwig felt his face heat up as his older brother doubled over with his manic laughter.

"KESESESES, my little Luddie, the _mature_, _rational_ one, is decorating his little room with FLOWERS? KESESESES! _Sunflowers_ at that, what's wrong with you, did the snow all go to your head?" Gilbert snickered, pointing and grinning at his little brother, whose face reddened even more.

"Vehhh~ Gilbo, you shouldn't be so mean to Luddie! I like flowers too!" The ditzy Italian pointed out with a rather childish pout on his face.

Ludwig had to keep himself from rubbing his temples and sighing loudly. "Feliciano-"

"I told you a billion times Luddie, call me Feli, veh!"

"Gilbert, Felicia-" Ludwig sighed as he saw the hurt look that crossed the Italian's face. "Feli…" It brightened, and the blond saw both men grin stupidly. "I was heading home before the two of you called me to get picked up." There's another pause. "So I'd be pleased if you would hurry and pack your things into the car…"

"Alrighty," Gilbert grinned, deciding it would be best if he listened to his little brother.

It was quiet as they drove to Ludwig's home; Ludwig did not allow his brother or Feliciano to sit in the passenger side because he decided it would be safer for them to both sit in the back with their seat belts on. He also wanted to put the sunflowers in the safest place possible, which was right beside him. When they came to Ludwig's home, the sky was becoming a darker gray with the anticipated snow storm.

Ludwig invited them inside but left them to bring their stuff in themselves. Sunflowers in hand, he rushed to the guest room, horrified when he saw Ivan standing there with a displeased look on his face. "I-I got you some sunflowers," Ludwig choked, holding the flowers towards the dead man who reached out for them. Ludwig's eyes widened as he nearly dropped them, hurrying to catch them with the embarrassment of thinking Ivan was alive and able to hold the flowers in his hands. "I'm so sorry, Ivan!"

_ No, I… I forgot about my… my problem._

"I have guests…" Ludwig said after a moment of silence. He watched Ivan's face for some sense of approval or disapproval. When the blond saw none, he continued. "I don't know how long they'll be here…"

_I_ _know, Ludwig._

_I-I'm happy that you brought me flowers._

_And thank you for visiting me…_

"I-Ivan…" Ludwig felt another painful tug at his heart. What was wrong with him? Why in the world did his _heart_ hurt? He must have some sort of problem; he had to check it out later before it became anything too serious. "I'm sorry, Ivan. I should go back to them."

_Ludwig, can I tell you something?_

"Um, alright," Ludwig spoke softly as he glanced back at Ivan from the door. The blond could have sworn he saw a blush on the dead man's cheeks.

_I… I actually do l-lo…_

_I really, really like someone, Ludwig…_

Ludwig's eyes widened at the comment, but Ivan was gone already. Ludwig felt his face heat and his heart hurt even more. Ludwig quickly fixed the flowers on the desk in the guest room before going out of the room to see the others putting their bags in the living room.

He would have to make a doctor's appointment soon.

"So where are you gonna sleep, little _Bruder_?" Gilbert grinned widely at the blond. Ludwig's own lips twitched in a smile as he realized his brother was about to start taunting him. "Are you going to want to sleep with the awesome me? Remember, like when you were barely to my waist?" Suddenly the blond was being tackled and hugged by his brother. "You use to beg me to sleep with you because you were scared of the _dark_!"

"_Bitte_, _Bruder_ that was almost ten years ago." Ludwig mumbled as he felt his face heat up a little as he wondered if Ivan heard- The blond sighed as he rubbed his temples. Ivan wasn't alive; Ivan was dead. What did he have to do to get that through his head? Ivan was dead and his Ivan –no, not his Ivan– _this_ Ivan was not real.

"What's wrong bro?" Gilbert frowned a little now. "Did you miss the awesome me so much now you're starting to act funny? You know if you're having girl trouble, I'll do my best to give you a couple pointers."

"_Nein_," Ludwig ducked his head now. "I should show you around the… um… house." Ludwig quickly nodded for the two guests to follow. The first area he showed the two was the small living, then the tiny kitchen and finally the two restrooms and the guest room before pointing at his own room, quickly showing them the guest room again to get their minds off his personal room. He watched as the Italian jumped on the rather large guest bed and Gilbert poke at the sunflower on the desk. Ludwig's face paled as he realized Gilbert was plucking the pelts. "W-what the hell do you think you're doing, Gilbert!"

"It looked crowded." Gilbert said cheerfully with a wicked grin. He didn't notice Ludwig's horrified expression. Ivan was going to be beyond pissed. "I was just… fixing it."

Ludwig shivered as he felt the air turn ice cold. He glanced around, hoping Ivan wouldn't come out and scare the shit out of his brother or stalker. But he knew out of the three, he would most likely be the one who was scared beyond belief. Within moments of his thought, the air changed so it was a comfortable warm temperature and both other men looked lost for words.

"Y-you know Luddie, you have a bad heater-thingy…" Feliciano shivered before he pouted. Gilbert glanced around the room, still shaken. The Italian stopped bouncing on the bed to sit at the edge, hugging himself. The older German crossed his arms against his chest, glancing at the sunflowers again.

"No, I-" The lights suddenly shut off, the darkness quickly eating up the whole room and making it impossible to see. Ludwig began to freak out, looking around the dark room to hear Feliciano let out a loud wail and the bed started to squeak. "Feliciano, are you alright?" Ludwig blinked, trying to get his eyes to adjust to the dark, when they finally did he felt an ice cold hand on his shoulder, lightly glowing and such a light weight he had barely felt it. Ludwig glanced up, seeing the smiling face of Ivan.

_ I don't like them at all._

Ludwig's cheeks flushed at the comment, wanting to respond but he knew it would sound strange to talk to 'himself' in front of others. Instead Ludwig shook his head and removed the hand from his shoulder, chilled and a bit scared that he could actually feel like it like a real human being. He turned his attention back to the Italian man who was still crying loudly. "Feli, are you alright?"

"Vehhh I'm scared of the dark, Luddie!" the Italian sobbed, somehow flinging himself expertly into Ludwig's arms. Ludwig couldn't help the slight smile on his lips as he petted Feliciano's head. Even if the smaller man annoyed him a bit, he had to admit he thought he was adorable… like a sort of pet.

Ludwig didn't see the frown on the Russian man's face.

"Y-yo, Ludwig? Where are you guys?" Gilbert's voice sounded far away, and Ludwig noted that Ivan was making a circular motion with his finger while smiling at Gilbert who looked lost. It seemed only Ludwig could see the white air circling the other German man.

_Why don't you talk to me in front of other people?_

"I'm over here, Gilbert!" Ludwig said loudly, trying to ignore his own imagination now. He kept a firm grip on his stalker in fear that he'd be alone if he didn't hold on tight enough.

"W-where are you exactly?" Gilbert asked, looking confused. The Italian man was still sobbing.

_Do you think I'm not here, Ludwig?_

"G-Gilbert!"

_Kolkolkolkol… do you think I'm just your imagination?_

"YES, YOU ARE JUST MY IMAGINATION!" Ludwig finally shouted. The Italian jumped at the aggression in Ludwig's voice and cried louder into the blond man's shoulder. The white yet invisible smoke around Gilbert disappeared almost instantly. Gilbert jumped at Ludwig too, making it impossible for the blond to try and run out of the room like he so desperately wanted to.

Ludwig's tongue felt dry and fat and useless in his mouth as he stared at Ivan who appeared again, grinning wickedly as he touched the sunflower. Ivan opened his palm to blow air at Ludwig, who felt his blood run cold as the freezing air hit him. The other two howled as the air hit them, and Ludwig tried his best not to shake or whimper like he wanted to.

_Do you still think I'm a figment of your imagination?_

Ludwig didn't answer, staring wide eyed as Ivan walked closer, reaching his hand out grace the tips of blond German man's face. Ludwig gulped, lifting up his chin a little as Ivan pulled him into a hug, moving through the other two as if they were the ones who were not there. And for a moment, Ludwig and Ivan were the only two in the room, and they were all alone.

"I-Ivan." Ludwig choked out, and he heard a soft, ghostly chuckle.

_Good. The next time you doubt me, I won't be as nice, da?_

Ludwig nearly fainted as he shook from fear.

The lights all turned back on at once, and Gilbert and Feliciano both let go, staring at Ludwig with wide, questioning eyes. Ludwig glanced at two, trying to be mature one of the three and yet he knew he still looked scared, not to mention the fact he was still shaking like a leaf.

"What was that?" Gilbert asked, looking scared and confused. "Who's Ivan?"

"N-nothing, he is… he isn't important to you." Ludwig said quickly, taking in a gulp. "This is where you two will be sleeping tonight. I'll bring down-"

"You want us to sleep _here_? This room is freakin' wacked as shit, bro!" Gilbert whined loudly. "This is no way to treat your guest-"

"Where will you be sleeping?" The Italian whimpered, seemingly not to even remember what had happen only moments ago. Gilbert nodded sharply as if agreeing with the question asked by the smaller man. "Just so I know where to run if I have a nightmare!"

"It's the only other room here that's not the bathroom," Ludwig said quietly. "You two should go to bed…"

"Yeah, but I want to watch a movie first!" Gilbert demanded. Ludwig nodded, not knowing how to say no and led the other two into the living room to turn on a movie. Within the first ten minutes of the video, the Italian fell asleep with his head against Ludwig's shoulder. Within another hour of the movie, Gilbert fell asleep with his head on Ludwig's lap.

Ludwig was trying to decide how to get up when Ivan appeared in front of him again, grinning wickedly again before sitting down on the floor, looking innocently up at him. Ludwig stared silently.

_Did you like the show?_

"Which one are you talking about?" Ludwig asked quietly. He felt upset with the other man, like Ivan was alive. Ludwig glanced over Ivan's face, scanning his facial expression. It seemed innocent with a sweet, gentle understanding.

_The movie... but how about the sunflower incident, did you like that too?_

Ludwig kept his mouth shut now. He just wanted to forget the other had spoken. Quietly moving the Italian to lean against the pillows on the couch, he slowly moved Gilbert a little so he was no longer on top of him. He afterward tried to ignore Ivan as he picked Feliciano up. He brought the man into the room, gently placing him on the bed. He realized Ivan was following him, but he kept his mouth shut. As he went to pick up his brother, a pillow was thrown at his hands. He glanced up to see Ivan frowning at him childishly.

_Why are you so nice to them?_

"He's my older brother, and the other is a friend…" Ludwig said softly.

_Your brother is not a nice person._

"He- Gilbert is a good person, but he's loud and doesn't think everything through." Ludwig's voice came out a bit weak as Ivan took a step towards him. Ivan smiled brightly at him before reaching out a hand. "I think you're a good person, even if you scare me a little sometimes…"

_Don't be scared me, I wouldn't hurt you._

"I know," Ludwig nodded. Ivan wrapped his around Ludwig from behind. He kissed Ludwig's neck, relishing in the fact Ludwig hadn't pushed him away. Suddenly Ludwig felt tears sting his eyes and he began to shake because that was the first time anyone had ever done anything of the sort. "S-stop it…"

Almost instantly Ivan disappeared. Ludwig barely able had enough control of his shaky hands to wipe the frightened tears away before he could risk anyone seeing them. He shivered again, hand moving to touch his skin on his neck where Ivan had kissed him.

He shut his eyes, wishing he could just cling to his older brother like when he was child. If he had known moving away from his brother and to this winter wasteland would be this frightening, he would have rather stayed at home and live on the money his parents had left him his whole life.

Anything would have been easier than this.

But he couldn't bring himself to completely regret coming here.

Ludwig silently brought his older brother into the bedroom, putting him on the bed. He set them both down to sleep. He covered his brother and his stalker in a few thick blankets. He quickly went to back to the living room to turn off the TV. He glanced at Ivan who was sitting on the couch. He nodded at him slowly before leaving to go back into his room.

Since he had always been socially awkward and not liked when he was a child because of his nerdy nature, he hadn't known how to talk to others when he had become popular as a teenager. He had never liked any of the girls, or boys, who constantly begged him to go out. He couldn't bring himself to.

On top of that, he had been constantly busy perfecting his grades and skills in the sports he played. He had to take care of his older brother who had always acted like a ruthless teenager. He was constantly forced to be the adult after his parents had died, and his mother had been the only person he ever said he loved. His brother and father had taught him not to show emotions to anyone but the woman who gave birth to him, or the woman he would fall in love with.

He wondered if his parents would be ashamed of him, if they found out he had fallen for a dead man.

Ludwig sat down on his bed, quietly waiting for Ivan to enter the room.

It took longer than he expected, and he was about to go into the living room when the ghost slipped through the door and into the room with a sheepish look on his face.

_I'm sorry, Ludwig…_

_I didn't mean to frighten you._

_I'll deal with your brother and your friend if you… if that makes you happy._

"N-no, I'm sorry," Ludwig nodded. "I-I shouldn't have been stupid." He paused another moment before he smiled. "But thank you Ivan..." Ivan's eyes brightened a little, and he smiled back at the younger German man.

_I know I didn't say this before but welcome home, Ludwig._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And thank you all for reading that! I haven't given up on this, just so you know! I just forgot I have this chapter done! ANYWAYS-

Please drop me a little review so I can be all like "OMG MAYBE THEY DON'T HATE ME!" And now- our little Ludwig is actually gonna take a turn for wor- I mean best, sorry!


End file.
